La belleza de Viridian
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Yellow bien se lo enseñó, bosque Viridian era bellísimo./¡Regalo a Kotomi-Walker!


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special/Adventures no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Regalo para Kotomi-Walker, ViridianShipping (creo), Spoilers y OoC.

* * *

 **La belleza de Viridian**

 **—** ***—*—*—  
** _Todos vuelven a donde pertenecen, no importa cuánto se viaje o si se pierde el camino,  
se está donde se debe estar._ **  
—*—*—*—**

Era complicado de explicar, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí.

Caminó lentamente por el lugar, no era como si lo conociese bien, solo había estado ahí tres veces, a los dos, diez años y ahora, con dieciséis volvía a pisar el césped verde del bosque Viridian, un bosque que le era tanto desconocido como familiar y molesto como cómodo.

Sentía toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía cómo describirlos exactamente, no sabía si estaba dolido, feliz, triste, enojado, nostálgico o indiferente, pero sentía algo y eso era ya un inicio. Miró a Weavile a su lado, su Pokémon lucía preocupado por él, pero ansioso de estar en el lugar en el que vivió tiempo atrás.

—¿Te trae muchos recuerdos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo, el Pokémon solo asintió y él miró al frente—. Ya veo.

Siguió su rumbo, con pasos lentos pero seguros, probablemente estaba perdido pero quizá eso era lo que buscaba, perderse y perderse cada vez más en el hermoso bosque luminoso, que le incomodaba, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta luz; era tan hermoso que lo agobiaba, ¿ese había sido su hogar? Era una lástima que no recordase absolutamente nada.

Después de unos minutos, se halló frente a un acantilado, donde se veía gran parte del bosque y un poco de Kanto, desde ahí, podía observar pueblo Paleta, ciudad Verde y algunas rutas, era una vista en la que todos estarían de acuerdo con que era maravillosa, incluso él. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando de éste un pañuelo bordado con su nombre, algo viejo y gastado, pero limpio y bien cuidado, suspiró.

 _«Giovanni, espero que cambies algún día»._

Eso era lo que le había dicho y no cambiaba de opinión, jamás sería parte del Team Rocket, por más que su padre se lo pidiese, pero eso no significaba que deseara hablar con él, estuvo buscándolo todo ese tiempo para que al final volvieran a separarse.

El viento sopló y le arrancó de las manos su pañuelo, llevándoselo directamente al bosque, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos alarmado, dirigiéndose al bosque. —¡Weavile, tras él…!

Pero no fue necesario, pues alguien apareció entre los árboles, montando un Dodrio y sosteniendo con suavidad la tela, mirándolo con curiosidad y sorpresa. —¡Silver! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yellow… —el chico le miró con tranquilidad, aliviado de que fuese ella la que atrapara su pañuelo—. Estaba de paso —se limitó a contestar mirando el bosque—, conociendo un poco.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió ella bajándose de su Pokémon y acercándose al Intercambiador, ambos quedaron mirando el horizonte donde se veía el bosque en su plenitud—, es un lindo lugar.

—Siendo franco, es demasiado brillante para mi gusto —dijo con tranquilidad—, pero tiene razón, es lindo a su manera.

Hubo silencio, Silver no miraba a Yellow y estaba seguro que ella no lo estaba mirando, pues ambos observaban el bosque, ese hermoso bosque que tan desconocido era para Silver y tan amado era por Yellow.

—El bosque Viridian… —la chica habló llamando la atención de su acompañante—. Es un lugar muy preciado para mí, donde nací, crecí, disfruté, conocí grandes amigos y aprendí demasiadas cosas, cada parte del bosque está viva para mí —miró a Silver—. Hubiese deseado en serio que lo conocieras como yo lo hice.

La forma de hablar de su sempai lo incomodó ligeramente, hablaba con la amabilidad de Crystal y con el espíritu de Gold, era impresionante cuando amor podía demostrar por un lugar con solo unas palabras y una mirada significativa.

—Yo no lamento demasiado ya —comentó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada—. Todo ha tenido un propósito, eso supongo.

Fue el turno de Yellow para mirar a Silver, no hablaba demasiado con el chico pero sabía algunas cosas de él, sabía lo difícil que debió haber sido hace tres años para él vivir todo lo que vivió, saber cosas que jamás deseó saber y experimentar momentos hermosos como dolorosos.

—¿Quieres conocer el bosque? —Preguntó la chica sonriendo—. No soy una magnífica guía, pero conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano. Además —guardó a su Dodrio en la Pokéball y le extendió el pañuelo que atrapó hace un momento—, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, ¿no es así?

Podría haberse negado, porque no necesitaba conocer el bosque, solo estaba ahí por… de acuerdo, no tenía la respuesta, pero aun así, no era demasiado necesario para él, sin embargo, al ver a Yellow sonriéndole proponiéndole un recorrido por el lugar que pudo haber sido su hogar mientras le entregaba uno de sus más grandes tesoros…

Suspiró. —Gracias, Yellow.

Recibió el pañuelo y siguió a la chica de sombrero que empezaba a hablar de la historia del bosque, los Pokémon que tenían ahí y de algunas experiencias graciosas que tuvo en éste mismo. Cada paso que daban, Silver entendía el por qué tanto amor por el bosque, era un lugar espléndido, con solo escuchar a la rubia se hacía una idea de lo precioso que era.

Aprendió tantas cosas, era sorprendente como Yellow podía explicar cosas tan específicas de las cuales nadie se habría dado cuenta, incluso, le enseñó qué árbol era más cómodo para dormir y cuál era el que tenía las frutas más sabrosas.

Si hubiese vivido allí, todo habría sido más sencillo, podría haber reprochado de lo hermosa que habría sido su casa, de los grandes amigos que habría tenido y de que se encontraba en el mejor lugar del mundo, no tendría que envidiar nada de Blue o Gold, todo habría sido hermoso.

—Ya me tengo que ir —informó el chico sacando a su Murkrow sin mostrar lo desalentado que estaba de tener que irse.

—Oh, ¿te quedarás en casa de Blue? —El chico asintió, Yellow sonrió—. De acuerdo, nos veremos después.

—Gracias por el paseo —dijo con cortesía antes de ser elevado por el Pokémon.

Ya a una altura considerable, donde Yellow se veía tan pequeña como un Budew, Silver la escuchó gritar: —¡Siempre puedes volver, Silver! ¡Es tu hogar, después de todo!

Se fue. No entendía lo que pasó con las palabras de su sempai, tan repentinas y eufóricas, la alcanzó a ver sonriendo incitándole a volver con la mirada y con unas palabras. Yellow tenía ese don también sus ojos y sus labios decían cosas que podían llegar a asombrarlo.

Sin quererlo, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver debajo suyo la imagen del bosque siendo bañado por el atardecer y unos minutos más tarde por la noche. Yellow bien se lo enseñó, bosque Viridian era bellísimo.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** Un ViridianShipping para mi amada Kotomi, fue algo corto y OoC, pero espero te haya gustado, recuerda que te quiero un montón *abrazo*.

PD- Prometo darte algo más bonito después XD

PDD- Y con más romance *risa nerviosa*


End file.
